irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Imperial War
The Great Imperial War was the single most deadly conflict in irken history between the Irken Empire and the Psychlo Empire for unchallenging galactic supremacy over the milkyway galaxy The Background of the war Since Irk emerged as superpower in the Milkyway galaxy expanding its empire from planet to planet and forming peaceful alliances with other alien races through time as irken explorer ships journeyed deeper and deeper into the galaxy they discovered an abandoned ship drifting in space belonging to an alien race not yet known to irken kind the ship was pulled through the use of a tractor beam into an irken viral tank ship were an Irken party of troops and scientists presided to drill a hold in the ship with a precise plasma laser and eventually made their way into to the ship were they got their first glimpse of psychlo technology and a skeleton belonging to a pyschlo being, on closer inspection the layout of bones of the being were similar to an irken skeletal structure but shockingly more like a human of earth only being significantly longer in length being nine feet tall irken scientists annalysed the whole skeleton using 3D digital morphometrics to see what it would of looked like if it had its flesh the result was striking it had typical human looking features but with a larger and broader forehead more like a Neanderthal early species of a hominid that lived on earth around the ice age. Meanwhile while irken technicians and engineers tried to unlock the computer of the cockpit of the ship with success the computer was unlocked a hologram appeared in full view of the irkens salvaging the ship the hologram revealed a map of the pyschlo empire the empire containing 49 planets one of which was the the psychlo capital homeworld the empire was situated in a region of the galaxy that was sparsely of any stars later to be known as the dark void. Later manys months on irken emperor Devastis flobee ordered unmanned probes to be sent from the irken the controlled planet of Gammor which was the planet with the closest proximity in the irken empire to the worlds in the psychlo empire. from there the probes reached a psychlo star system the probes were remotely ordered to carry out phase 2 of their mission in which the probes would fragment into microscopic nanobots 3 days later the nanobots rached the only habitable planet in which was affirmed to have psychos beings dominating it. as the nanobots entered the planets atomsphere nearing its surface following orders to seek heat signatures to find large cities finally a city was found and the first glimpse of pyschlo civilization was seen. over time the probes discovered and learned that the psychlos were a barbaric race of beings and their government went by facist principles having zero tolerance of any form of co-existince with any sentient life in the galaxy this became more apparent when other irken nanobot probes were observing other planets in the psychlo empire in every observation it was shown that each planet in the psychlo empire that was being observed there was only psychlos running the civilization hinting that the planets had been taken by force through fullscale genocide leaving the planets native sentient life extinct. More and more reconnaissance came in showing the psychlos sinister temples that were at the center of there cities built on top of huge necropolises and gravepits which contained the bones of each alien species they drove into extinction. Meanwhile back on Irk scientists who viewed all this data from the nanobots that was being beamed back to irk the scientists who informed the irken emperor Devastis that they had came to the conclusion that the psychlo beings were a psychopathic bloodthirsty race who would be hostile if any irken came in contact with them and that the pyscholo beings would be a challenge for the irken empire and that the only outcome if the irkens and psychlos ever crossed paths would be war. the question was of which of the two would start a war if it ever came to be. soon this information was disclosed throughout the irken empire and to her allies causing great unrest to Irks allies especially the aligned alien races whose planets were just 30 light years from psychlo territory and indeed the irken planet of Gammor within the closest proximity to the psychlo empire fearing for their lives off any onslaught of a psychlo invasion from this evil ever expansionist race of beings . eventually Irken emperor devastis flobee decided he would take action against the psychlo empire through all out war devastis asked for assistance from his allies if they would help in joint invasions of the psychlo empire but got no reply so the the irken Empire was to war with the psychlos alone irken emperor devastis made huge preparations for the war planets from across the irken empire were to send a quarter of their armies and half of their fleets to the agreed rondevu point planet Gammor which would be the launch pad for invading the psychlo Empire. The Eve Of The War As Irken imperial ships massed above the orbit of Gammor being supplied and fueled for the coming campaign against the psychlo empire .the invaders,troops and ship pilots awaited the arrival of emperor devastis who would lead the campaign from his ship the Massive. Devastis arrived and briefed his troops and the invaders he decided that all the troops he would be using would have to battle hardened soldiers with experience in his war preparations Devastis decided that his army would have to be around 30 million strong and that the best way to achieve victory would have to be by taking on the pyschlo empire by conquering one planet at a time as to not divert his forces he permitted his forces to kill civilians in battle as it would help the irken military grip on the invaded planet by bringing down its societal infrastructure crippling it making it ungovernable so the most logical choices were targets such as sprawling cities with power stations and the purpose was to wipe out each psychlo planets power grid using E.M.Ps plunging them into darkness and famine. The hope for these gruesome tactics was for immediate unconditional surrender from the pyschlos was the desired outcome. The first psychlo world to be marked for conquest was the planet of Zeven being only 33 light years away from irken uncontrolled Gammor which was the Launchpad for the irken armadas invasion the next day the 6th of October the armada left Gammor with 80 000 ships accompanied by the Massive carrying Emperor Devastis who would lead this crusade against the psychlos. In the irkens favour was the element of surprise as the doomed planet of zeven had no idea what was coming there way as well as the psychlo empire who didn't even know about the irken races existence. 11 p.m irk time the irken armada had entered the psychlo controlled star system and was fast approaching the planet Zeven on arrival the irken armada was confronted by a fleet of .60.000 psychlo war ships above the orbit of zeven who fired the very first shot in what would be a long and bloody war Emperor Devastis gave orders to the crews on the armada ships to fire at will and a full out space battle ensued in the midst of the battle it became more apparent that irken technology was way superior and more destructive 25 mintues the irken armada was victorious having supremacy over planet zeven up in orbit Empeor Devastis ordered an immediate surface attack on the the planet itself without the use of an organic sweep he wanted to preserve a portion of pyschlo civilization so he could learn about his enemies weakness for the next pyshclo planet to be scheduled for invasion and so on. Meanwhile Irken ships loaded with troops poured into Zeven atmosphere armed to the teeth ready to carry out shock and awe on Zevens cities while on the ground the psycholo army was assembling and mobilizing into defensive formations around zeven cities as the irken ships darkened the skys over all pyschlo cities on zeven they were attack defensive turrets and anti-aircraft guns eventually irken ships located these turrets and obliterated them the carnage was yet to begin as irken ships landed on cityscapes and buildings irken ground troops emerged from their ships as well as 200 feet manned robotic assault walkers and combat mech robots there they were met with firce resistance from the pyschlo milliary who threw all they had at the irken onslaught but all in vain as the irkens overwhelmed there way into city centers killing large numbers of civilian psychlos as they went many psychlos soldiers panicked and fell back in disarray and disbelief the irkens seemed to have the upper hand in technology with protective force fields which psychlos hadn't invented yet aslo as irken frontline troops were mostly made up with robotic combat mechs with built in force field modulators the psychlos stood no chance in frontal combat against such technology as they lacked the lacked anything to repel such advanced technology. Meanwhile across Planet zeven cities that were not being ransacked by irken ground forces were flattend by irken ships whiched dropped neutrino bombs 3 hours went by and Pyschlo losses mounted eventually the pyschlo governor of planet zeven decided to surrender as there wasn't much of his defensive forces left alive and he had lost all communications across zeven he ordered his pyschlo troops to drop there weapons as irkens didn't know how to speak the psychlos language they understood it was a formal surrender through pyschlo body language and the gesture of dropping there weapons was a clear indication of their intentions . the psychlo governor of the planet Kerr was the very first prisoner of war irken Emperor devastis ordered that kerr be taken back to irk and be imprisoned in the red tower. This first successful victory over a psychlo controlled world was an eye opener for irken emperor devstis since the pyschlo race understood the concept of surrendering and submitting Emperor devastis decided in the future on the next invasion of on another pyschlo world during his campaign he would give generous terms if they surrendered they would be spared slaughter but if they didn't surrender he would use a policy of annihilation in which the pyschlo leaders would not even be granted special immunity from these terms. Irken Emperor Devastis would give a pyschlo controlled planet a day to consider these terms before an attack in the future. Meanwhile back on planet psychlo thir Empire would not be asleep for long waking up to this irken takeover of one of their planets would not rest easy with their emperor Terl Travolta. THE INVASION OF THE PSYCHLO TRI-PLANETARY SYSTEM The next target for irken territorial expansion was the offensive against the strategicly important solar system of three life sustaining pyschlo planets as the armada appoched the planet of lismara irken emperor floobe Devastis Was surprised on how no psychlo ships engaged thee irken armada while it was traversing across the psychlo occupied system but as floobee quite rightfully said it was the calm before the storm As the psychlo planet of lismara was coming into view it wasnt long until the pychlos launched the planetary defense fleet ships.and the tranquility of the planet in view below was being partial obstructed by the by full might of a psychlo fleet traversing towards the irken armada in full haste. Along space battle ensued over lismara orbit for an hour and twenty minutes the proof of irken technological superiority was proven yet again as it was victory for the irkens. Many psychlo ships doom came as they could not with stand full constant bombardment from irken plasma lasers the pressure of the heat on any typical psychlo ship the end result was always the same basically the laser would penetrate the ships protective layers and reach the belly of the ship vaporizing any lifeforms inside and the intense hellish heat would incinerate the titanium walls and floors which lead the ships antimatter propellant chamber computer to go haywire causing the antimatter that was held upright to finally fall inside the gravitation canister leading to the obliteration of the ship through a slight implosion like a dieing white dwarf star about to burn out. After the space battle above lismara orbit emperor floobe Devastis issued terms to the psychlo leaders on the planet below the terms were if the psychlo wish to the fight the irken armada would descend on the planet and kill Every psychlo in sight and lay waste to every city. But if they choose to surrender there would be no bloodshed on either side but a peaceful irken takeover of the planet itself the leaders of lismara would be required to hand over authoritative control then be held as prisoners of war and shipped to Irk to spend the rest of the war in one of irks maximum security prisons. Emperor Devastis gave them 24 hours to reflect on theses terms to respond with an answer. If there was no answer within 24 hours the irken armada would prepare for a full on surface attack. The next day came and the irken armada descended upon lismara darkening the skylines of every city on the surface of that psychlo world blasting protected targets around cities followed by emperor Devastis activating the irken droid troop battle mechs which proceeded to lay waste to large swaths of the planets infrastructure including the populace who were killed indiscriminately then irken troops were ordered to return to their ships so armada ships could commence the dropping of neutrino bombs upon the psychlo metropolises on the surface each of these bombs flattened through utter obliteration an area in a thirty mile radius the bombs served their purpose with great satisfaction as they thoroughly sterilized the flora and fona of their assigned target right down to bacterial life. In midst of all this carnage emperor Devastis had become infuriated when he had heard through an intercepted psychlo transmission that the psychlo leaders of lismara had ordered there troops to keep fighting and they shouted NO SURRENDER! the cowardly psychlo leaders gave the outrageous order even though it wouldn't take a sentient blind being to see this battle was lost for them. Eventually the cowardly pyschlo did order a surrender when irken frontline battlemechs surrounded their subterranean hideout were they apprehended into irken custody they were taken aboard an irken viral tank ship and held in the ships brig throughout the interstellar voyage to Irk on arrival they were imprisoned in the Red tower like Kerr the very first pyschlo governor to surrender his planet to irken forces halfway through its invasion. But unlike Kerr they were given harsh treatment as they were lodged in small dark cells. Two days later Emperor Devastis had ordered they psychlo leaders of Lismara to be executed by firing squad when they asked a begged to know the reason why the lord jailer and constable of the Red tower replied quoting what the emperor had said about them stating "when you put others lives in danger you might just lose your own, Emperor Devastis made the morale argument of why should they be allowed to live when the planet they were placed in charge off protecting the psychlo citizens of lismara fell and many perished unnecessarily while they hid in the comfort of their high security war room within their underground bunker giving orders to prolong the bloodshed and loss of life on both sides.